Mi soledad y un nuevo comienzo
by kykio88
Summary: Raven es herida y se siente más sola que nunca, el conocer a los Jóvenes Titanes, y en especial a Robin, le dará las fuerzas para seguir adelante... RavenXRobin. capi 5 TE AMO ROBIN... capi final... por fin juntos!
1. El dolor de él y los nuevos amigos

**Mi soledad y un nuevo comienzo**

Ella caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, sólo pensando en qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante, de cómo olvidarse de que fue sólo un juego y de que había fallado en todo lo que se había propuesto, su filosofía, su forma de vida y pensar que las cosas fueron causa de confiar en alguien, de dejarse llevar por... por ella misa, por él y por lo que creyó que sería normal. Ahora el vacío y la rabia en su interior creían desmesuradamente esperando el momento de volver a verlo para decirle lo que en un principio no se le ocurrió, lo que no notó hasta después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo y de matar sus sentimientos y su felicidad con cada respiro.

La historia comenzó tiempo atrás mientras una chica solitaria se topó en una tienda de cosas místicas a un muchacho, atractivo y hasta seductor, la saludó y conversaron un rato de temas comunes, intercambiaron números y se fueron. Ese primer encuentro no significó absolutamente nada para ella, sólo alguien que conoció y a quien, honestamente no le interesaba ver otra vez ni saber nada de él, lo dicho era solitaria. Al tiempo empezaron a comunicarse siempre como a migos y sólo hablaban de los temas en común, que para desgracia de Raven cada vez eran más, los mismos gustos en todo, la misma forma de pensar y las mismas creencias... una gran cincidencia. Por fin él le dijo que se vieran, se citaron y se conocieron más, sólo como amigos, pero ese fue el principio de lo que nunca debió suceder.

Volvieron a verse al poco tiempo, ésta vez el chico tomó la iniciativa para algo, pero bajo el previo conocimiento de que ella no era una mujer fácil, lo hizo con precaución y ternura. Luego tuvieron que separarse un tiempo por cusa de los poderes de Raven. Desde niña los tenía, generalmente bajo control, pero siempre estaba en meditación manteniendo sus emociones y pensamietos a raya, lo que le demandaba periodos de alejamiento, de desconectarse lo más posible de todo el mundo. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, a ser así y si bien su destino era incierto y muy poco prometeder, nunca pensó en darse por vencida en la batalla consigo misma. Tal vez para sobrevivir o tal vez porque en el fondo se sentía más cómoda sabiendo que así estaba segura de sufrir, "Si no sientes nada, no hay dolor", se dijo eso tantas veces que acabó por tomarlo como el eje de su vida.

Terminó su periodo de alejamiento y el reencuentro fue increíble, las cosas se daban perfectas, la chica se sentía cada vez más alegre de haber ido en contrade sí misma y de todo lo que cría, después de todo él era sincero y con todo lo que tenían en común... nada mejor le pudo haber pasado, el chico se convirtió en una escapatoria al mundo de temor de Raven, su encanto y el recuerdo de sus manos juntas y del suave roce de sus labios, la transportaban a un mundo especial, en donde la premoniciones y la destrucción no existían, dode todo era perfecto para ambos. Poco tiempo después el principio de fin se anunció sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaban juntos y se preguntaron qué eran, cómo se definirían desde ese momento, difícil pregunta. En aquella ocasión quedaron en esperar un tiempo, ver qué pasaba para después tomar una decisión. Una semana después se citaron de nuevo, todo era perfecto, hasta que las palabras rompieron el cielo en mil pedazos.

FLASHBACK

- Lo estuve pensando ¿Tú no lo pensaste? - Raven asintió tímidamente como quién no le gusta hablar sobre lo que siente - Y ahora con la universidad, las clases extras y el trabajo, tengo miedo de tener otra responsabilidad -el chico hablaba pausado y serio, casi con dolor en la voz -. Si me dices que por ti no hay problema me doy un tiro -ahora bromeó riendo, tratando de suavizar la situación y sin soltarla del abrazo.

- Lo entiendo, y tienes razón, ahora lo que menos quiero es ser una carga -la chica sonreía para ocultarle a él y a ella misma lo que pasaba.

Así se quedaron hablando de lo mismo, ella con su postura de "Está bien" y él con su aparente sinceridad de "Quiero estar contigo pero no puedo". Entre un ininterrumpido abrazo y muchas palabras que horas después ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud, terminaron por no ser nada... él le decía -No quiero verte triste- y ella pensaba "No estoy triste".

Siguieron con los planes asistiendo a una exposición de magia, fueron tomados de la mano todo el tiempo y el camino de regreso fue entre besos y abrazos que ella no entendía. "¿Qué somos ahora¿De verdad es sincero¿No soy un juego de un muy buen actor?". Pero no importaba, ella senía que él acabría por decir - Quiero estar contigo, ya veré cómo le hago-. Grave error. Esa noche se despidieron sin decir nada más del tema, sin saber en realidad qué pasaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Raven llegó a su casa donde vivía con su familia adoptiva, aparentó normalidad y frialdad, ella misma sentía un iceberg en el alma, no sentía nada hasta que al dejarse caer en la cama vio cada objeto en su habitación elevarse repentinamente, las cosas envueltas en un aura negra y brillante se dispersaron por todo el lugar, ella se asustó sólo de pensar el daño que podía causar. De inmediato se sentó en el suelo y se puso a meditar, repetía las palabras del conjuro "Azarath Methios Zinthos". Al poco tiempo las cosas regresron a su sitio y su espíritu recuperó la calma habitual, ya no era necesatio aprentar indiferencía, ya no sentía nada.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó un cuaderno de pasta gruesa que para cualquier otra persona sería un libro antiguo, pero éste era el diario de la chica, ahí encontró la forma de olvidar para siempre todo aquello que la preocupaba, entristecía o que la hacía feliz, en sus circunstancias una gran alegría podía terminar con la vida de alguien. Cada palabra que plasmó en papel con la esperanza de que la magia la borrara la alivió un poco, llenando el vacío de paz.

_No sé por qué pensé que las cosas podían ser diferentes. _

_No sé por qué la vdia me tendió la trampa de la felicidad._

_No sé por qué creí que eras mi ralidad, esa persona especial que te consume de alegría._

_No sé por qué te amo si apenas te conozco, no sé por qué no soy correspondida._

_No sé por qué quisiera llorar y ahora me pregunto por qué la maldición que soy no me deja._

_No sé por qué me djas vacía de ti, si nunca te tuve._

_No sé por qué me quedanm dolor y resentimiento._

_No sé por qué no es contra ti, sino que me odio por permitirlo, por permitirte, por permitirme._

_No sé por qué no te saco de mi y borro tu existencia._

_No sé por qué ansío verte de nuevo y besarte, decirte que no importa y esperarte por siempre._

_No sé por qué te veré otra vez para tratarte indiferente._

_No sé porqué el vacío no desaparece sino que se agranda con cada letra._

_Y no sé por qué me odio por amarte, sólo sé que mañana te esperaré para fingir que no pasa nada._

Pensó en escribir el nombre del chico, pero no era necesario... ella lo iba a olvidar, para siempre ése error estaba en el pasado. Miró el inicio luego del punto final y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, ese libro no era ordinario, ella misma le puso un hechizo para que todo lo escrito al ser cerrado en la vida real, se borrara y hasta ahora lo único que permanecía visible eran las páginas donde aparecía en nombre Trigon, pero el último poema ahí estaba. amenazante de no dejarla en paz, de no dejarla vivir y olvidar aquello que la quemaba por dentro. El resto de la noche la pasó despierta, leyendo las líneas una y otra vez esperando que se destiñeran y así poderlas olvidar, pero nada sucedió... a ratos las cosas a su alrededor flotaban y estuvo varias veces a punto de romper las ventanas, pero fue capaz de controlarse, el vacío dolía más que el dolor mismo pero así no dañaría a nadie. Sumida en un meditación se le pasó el tiempo, en teléfono repicó y muy a su pesar atendió la llamada.

- Hola...

- ¿Raven?

- Sí, estoy algo ocupada, si no es importante...

- Teníamos que vernos hoy, prometiste visitar la Torre Titán y analizar nuestra promesa de unirte a los Jóvenes Titanes. Desde hace tiempo que queremos conocerte pero siempre nos evades. -al escuchar las palabras de Robin, era así como el líder se identificaba, la chica se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ella lo prometió y con todos los sucesos se la había olvidado por completo.

- Yo... lo lamento, lo olvidé, pero ahora no es un buen momento.

- Pero lo prometiste y ya van otras ocasiones que te has negado, vamos, no vas a perder mucho tiempo.

- Yo...

- Te esperamos aquí, no tardes.

Sin decir más el líder de los Titanes colgó el teléfono dejándola en una posición difícil porque después de que mucho le insistieron terminaron por hacer que se interesara en el grupo, en darle un sentido a su existencia. Decidió ir, se miró en el espejo para revisar que no hubiesen marcas de maquillaje negro debajo de sus ojos, guardó su diario y apareció afuera de la Torre. Miró impresionada la majestuosidad del lugar, el aire limpio y salado, el sol que le encendía la piel y, sobre todo, la idea de que ese sería un nuevo comienzo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hello! Aquí estoy con una idea que me surgió de repente... por lo menos le pondré otro capítulo, pero no sé si lo continúe... es un poco vago todavía. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y en especial gracias a quienes dejen review, me guían :D.

Nota para inumoonhp05: Catita, nada que ver con la realidad, ok? sólo fue una idea surgida de un evento similar pero... en realidad nada que ver...


	2. Gracias Robin

**"Gracias Robin..."**

Vio a un grupo de jóvenes salir de la torre, el líder con una capa y un antifaz ocultando su rostro, una chica pelirrosa y de falda corta, un chico verde y un muchacho alto mitad robot, antes los había visto pero nunca en persona, eran diferentes, lucían más humanos que en los periódicos. Robin se acercó hasta ella, la saludó extendiéndole la mano y le presentó uno por uno a todos los integrantes. Pensaba en cómo serían cada uno de ellos, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y pudiese quedarse ahí, alejarse de su mundo y de todo lo que conocía para darle un sentido a su existencia.

Entró siguiendo a Robin y con los otros Titanes detrás de ella, todos le mostraban las increíbles cosas del lugar, la cocina, los grandes espaicos, la tecnología y la que sería su habitación. Una vez que visitaron cada rincón regresaron a la parte más alta de la "T" donde Robin le mostró lo que ella ya había notado levemente.

- Y como verás aquí tenemos lo mejor, la vista más increíble de la ciudad -le dijo señalando el gran ventanal, ella miró poniendo atención a cada detalle, las casas, el océano, todo. Al instante quedó maravillada, caminó lentamente hasta tocar el vidrio. - ¿Y bien¿Aceptas ser parte de nosotros? -Raven lo miró y sonrió levemente.

- Será un placer.

Se estrecharon las manos y luego recibió un afectuoso saludo por parte los demás, una sonrisa de Cyborg junto con un "bulla!", un fuerte abrazo de Star y un besso del Chico Bestia convertido en perro. Algo desconcertada por las muestras de afecto les preguntó que cuándo podía mudarse, le dijeron que mientras más pronto mejor así que regresó a su casa a través de un portal. Apareció en su habitación, tomó papel y pluma para escribir una carta de despedida a las personas que tanto tiempo la atendieron, no se podía decir que les tenía afecto pero estaba agradecida porque la cuidaron y le dieron lo que necesitaba, aunque nunca la consideraron su hija de verdad... era demasiado extraña para eso. Terminada la carta apareció un nuevo portal por el cual se transportó a su nueva habitación junto con todas sus cosas.

Abrió la puerta corrediza todavía algo insegura de lo que pasaría, estaba asomada mirando hacia un extremo del pasillo cuando el sonido de cierta voz la asustó un poco.

- Hola ¿Ya te instalaste?

- Ahh... sí, ya lo hice, Robin, ahora sólo dime qué tengo qué hacer.

- Pues no mucho, relájate y mañana por la mañana revisa cuándo es tu turno para limpiar la cocina -le guiñó el ojo debajo del antifaz y siguió con su camino.

Algo sonrojada regresó a su habitación, miró a su alrededor y con sus poderes atrajo su diario, lo brió esperando encontrar las páginas en blanco, pero el poema seguía ahí y el abismo en su interior también, decidió ponerse a meditar para calmarse, para olvidar. A la mañana siguiente fue la primera en despertar, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un té, con la taza caliente entre las manos miró de nuevo el horizonte lleno de paz.

- En verdad es hermoso ¿No?

- Sí lo es.

- Me da gusto que estés con nosotros.

- No estés tan seguro, no me conoces y no sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser.

- Confío en ti y sé que no nos defraudarás. -al instante la chica sintió las mejillas enardecer y la taza entre sus manos se tornó negra.

- Tengo que irme. -se apresuró para ir a su habitación y controlar sus poderes, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una alarma.

El enemigo en esta ocasión era un tipo llamado Control Fenómeno, la batalla fue algo complicada pero al final los poderes de Raven evitaron que el sujeto escapara, lo cual le trajo no sólo mayor confianza de sus compañeros sino también de ella misma. Al igual que el primer enemigo aparecieron otros, siempre poderosos y siempre derrotados con el trabajao de todos. Poco a poco Raven se fue integrando a las actividades del equipo y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en parte importante de la vida de todos, en especial de uno de ellos. Con Robin solía mantener charlas diferentes a las que sostenía con los otros, era mujer de pocas palabras y prefería que los demás no se metieran en su vida, quizás por simple manía o quizás por temor, pero con el líder de los Titanes las cosas eran completamente diferentes, se sentía segura y protegida, cosa que achacó a que era precisamente eso, el líder del grupo. Nunca se sio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan simples como eso.

Pasó una cantidad considerable de tiempo hasta que Raven creía olvidado el incidente que la llevó hasta los Jóvenes Titanes, su vida era estable y sin mayores sobresaltos, tanto que dejó de escribir en su diario, cuando tenía que hablar de algo siempre estaba él para escucharla. En cierto momento decidió visitar las antiguas páginas escritas para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, de que las cosas estaban olvidadas y su nueva vida, y más bien su nuevo amigo, la habían ayudado a superar del todo el pasado. Buscó las hojas y al encontrarlas aún pudo ver las palabras, pero no estaban claras, el cambio en sus sentimientos las destiñeron hasta casi desaparecerlas.

- Gracias Robin -fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar el diario de nuevo.

Un día normal pasaba en la Torre y en la ciudad, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos, Starfire cocinaba un platillo típico de su planeta y Robin caminaba ansiosamente afuera de la habitación de Raven, en su interior la chica leía tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba rondando cerca y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo Robin?

- ¡Raven!... no, digo sí... ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

- Claro -los dos chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta- ¿Y bien? Te ves algo alterado.

- Es que... verás... hay algo que quiero decirte, es importante... pero...

- Pero... Robin sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... somos amigos ¿No?

- Sí amigos... -el tono de su voz era de desepción como si aquellas palabras lo hubiesen herido profundamente.

- Ent... -la alarma sonó estrepitosamente llevándolos hasta las calles del centro.

El enemigo era desconocido, una especie de mounstro subterráneo, gigantesco y con una fuerza enorme además de poderes mentales para mover objetos. La lucha fue dura, más porque había mucha gente ahí y sus intentos porque se alejaran eran inútiles. De repente se abrió un agujero en el suelo a donde cayeron muchas personas, los Titanes intentaros rescatarlos a todos, pero mientras lo hacían el mounstro tomó un rehén, un muchacho joven, de cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos rojos, lo elevó apresado con una mano mostrándolo para que la lucha se detuviera, no podían atacarlo si tenía a un humano preso.

Raven dejó en un sitio seguro a algunas personas, cuando regresó la mirada hacia el enemigo sintió como la sangre se le helaba, las piernas y sus poderes fallaron haciéndola caer de rodillas y provocando toda clase de destrozos a su alrededor, el resto de los Titanes analizaron la situación y encontraron la forma de atacar al mounstro sin dañar al muchacho, pero su intento no fue del todo exitoso, al detener al villano el rehén salió volando directamente al agujero en la tierra, de inmediato Raven reaccionó y sin tener pleno control de si misma se arrojó para salvarlo.

En la inmesa oscuridad del agujero no podía ver nada, intentó volar pero no pudo, intentó mover las rocas, pero no pudo, ya no tenía control de nada, a su alrededor volaban piedras de todos tamaños, pudo esquivar las grandes, pero las pequeñas le causaron heridas en la piel. Cayó varios metros, a ella le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin alcanzó la mano del chico de cabellos blancos que a estas alturas estaba inconciente, pero todavía le quedaba un gran problema por resolver, no controlaba sus poderes y una caída mortal los rodeaba.

CoNTiNuaRá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola! Pues aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, no me queda más que dar las gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo para dejar review, me animaron muchísimo! Ahora sí ya sé para dónde va ésto, tal vez no sea muy largo pero confío que sea lindo.

Otra vez muchísimas gracias por los reviews (de verdad me animan muchísimo!) y también gracias a quienes leen.

PD

Se acpetan todo tipo de comentarios.


	3. El Beso

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse pero fue detenida por un brazo que la envolvió por la cintura, al sentirse a salvo recuperó lentamente la conciencia y escuchó que una voz le decía -Cálmate, ya estás segura.- sonrió suavemente al saber que Robin la había salvado.

Una vez en tierra firme y con el mounstro controlado Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron a entregarlo a la policía mientras Star y Robin arreglaban algunos destrozos en las calles, Raven sólo se sentó en el suelo a mirar al peliblanco que seguía inconciente. Una hora después era momento para regresar a casa pero la hechicera no daba muestras de abandonar el hipnotismo en el que estaba.

- Si sigue inconciente deberímos llevarlo a un hospital. -le dijo Robin.

- No, él está bien, sólo... que quizás tarde en despertar.

- De cualquier forma no sabemos dónde vive y no podemos dejarlo aquí, en un hospital se encargarán de atenderlo bien.

- Yo lo llevaré a su casa -se puso de pie y envolviéndolo con un aura negra lo elevó un poco, luego empezó a caminar con el inconciente a cuestas.

- Te acompaño...

Así se fueron en silencio ante las miradas curiosas de los otros Titanes, ellos ya sospechaban que algo existía entre aquellos dos pero no decían nada. Caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a un edificio de departamentos e ingresaron al marcado con el número cuatro, una vez ahí Robin se asombró al ver que la chica conocía a la perfección el lugar.

- Has estado aquí antes ¿No? Debe ser amigo tuyo.

- Algo así... -su tono cortante lo decía todo, no quería hablar del tema, quería estar sola - Gracias por acompañarme, pero ya puedes irte, me quedaré hasta que despierte.

- Raven... no... ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? -ella lo miró e intentó mentir y sólo decir que sí pero a él no pudo mentirle, a él nunca podía mentirle.

- Quizás...

- ¿Quizás? -extendió una mano y tomó la de ella- No me iré, me voy a quedar aquí contigo y a asegurarme de que estés bien. -las mejillas de la chica de encendieron levemente.

- Robin yo no -entonces retiró su mano- no creo que ésta sea la situación más apropiada para...

- No -la interumpió algo tajante, pero con suavidad poniendo un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla- No digas nada, lo entiendo, él no es tu amigo... ustedes... -intentó continuar pero las palabras no salieron.

- Sí...

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Porque no creí que volvería a verlo, no después de cómo terminaron las cosas -la chica agachó la mirada. En un intempestivo movimiento Robin la abrazó intentando protegerla de todo pero en especial de sus sentimientos.

- Todo va a estar bien -no encontraba sentido en las palabras que decía pero no tenía otras para usar. Al escuchar su voz Raven logró relajarse y sentir que todo iba a estar bien, no sabía cómo exactamente sobreviviría a aquel encuentro, pero no estaba sola y nunca más lo estaría.

Se sentaron en la sala del departamento y la chica le contó toda la historia, la inesperada forma en que se conocieron, lo rápido que se dieron las cosas y la inmensa caída que sufrió al darse cuenta del engaño, de que fue sólo un juego... y lo peor de todo de que ya no había marcha atrás. Robin escuchó con paciencia viendo como de vez en cuando algún objeto se teñía de negro además cada palabra causaba una reacción en el joven titán siempre más desfavorable que la anterior. Las horas pasaron en un profundo silencio luego del relato, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir hasta que por fin el peliblanco despertó, al sentirlo Raven inmediatamente fue verlo a su habitación mientras Robin observaba desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó confundido el joven.

- Te hirieron en un combate.

- Gracias por... salvarme -en el instante en que la miró vestida de esa forma de dio cuenta de que aquella chica de voz ronca que recordaba de tiempo atrás era nada más ni nada menos que una heroína - ¿Raven? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí...

- Has cambiado mucho... te ves... muy bien -la chica se sonrojó mientras Robin no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía.

- Gracias... -las paredes empezaron a oscurecerse cuando toda clase de ilusiones se cruzaron por su mente, pensaba en que tal vez algo podría suceder, tal vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes, pero fue interrumpida por una mano sobre su hombro.

- Raven...

- Sí, gracias Robin... debemos irnos -luegó dirigió su mirada al joven de ojos rojos y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se despidió con indiferencia- Adiós Erios...

Sin más, salieron de ahí caminando y regresaron a casa bajo la luz de la luna y el viento frío. Andaban a la par mirando al frente cada uno con dudas e inseguridades propias hasta que un intempestivo abrazo lo rodeó por el cuello, era cálido y el solo contacto le paralizó cada sentido, en un principio no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar el llanto silencioso de su amiga, de ella que era más que su amiga. Cuando el cuerpo por fin le respondió sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda, debajo de la capa.

Así se quedaron eternos segundos hasta que Robin la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, sus manos bajaron hasta quedar en su cintura y sin pensarlo más la besó, sólo un roze suave y tierno lleno de sentimientos deseosos de ser expresados. Pero poco tiempo duró ese primer beso, ella lo terminó pronto y se alejó unos pasos con la mirada sorprendida.

- Raven... yo... lo siento. -sin obtener respuesta la vio marcharse por un portal.

CoNTiNuaRá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero mil disculpas por lo corto que está el capi pero estaba algo desinspirada y segundo un mill´n de gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, si todo sale bien el domingo está el que sigue y va a ser más largo :D... otra vez garcias por los reviews y por leer también.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero mil disculpas por lo corto que está el capi pero estaba algo desinspirada y segundo un mill´n de gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, si todo sale bien el domingo está el que sigue y va a ser más largo :D... otra vez garcias por los reviews y por leer también.


	4. La impresión incorrecta

Se quedó mirando el punto donde ella desapareció, sintiendo que el error era irreparable y que no sólo perdía a la mujer que amaba, sino también a su mejor amiga, con el espíritu perdido regresó a su hogar, a la Torre donde seguramente ella no estaría. Entró con pasos lentos y de inmediato los Titanes salieron a su encuentro extrañados de verlo solo, preguntaron por Raven y lo único que pudo contestar fue un suspiro - No lo sé... - luego siguió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama pesadamente.

"¿Por qué lo hice? Lo heché todo a perder, ella confiaba en mi y la defraudé, me aproveché de su fragilidad, Raven... ¿Por qué te hice eso?... mi querida Raven..."

&&&&&

Apareció en el lugar más alejado de la ciudad donde ni las luces ni el sonido llegaban, estaba nerviosa e inclusive asustada, a su paso las cosas volaban hasta los árboles perdían piso, se sentó en un pequeño claro donde la luz de la luna le permitía ver algo. Empezó a meditar repitienso una y otra vez sus palabras acostumbradas "Azarath Methrion Zintos... Azarath Methrion Zinthos...", pero nada daba resultado, su mente se revolvía con la escena del beso, de los suaves labios de Robin y los suyos, de sus manos rodeándole la cintura, su respiración... con el paso de las horas puso algo de paz en su corazón y planeó lo que haría, escribirlo en su diario y olvidarlo para siempre, dejar q la magia borrara el incidente y la dejra seguir con su vida.

Con los primeros rayos del nuevo día apareció en su habitación, buscó su diario, pasó las primeras hojas escritas y cuando encontró una en blanco plasmó todas sus sensaciones y su confusión.

_Cuando no encuentro salida estás conmigo esperando a que la calma llegue, ayudándome a mirar más allá de las nubes que llenan mi mundo._

_Cuando estoy tranquila es por ti, por lo que eres, por quien eres conmigo._

_Cuando sufro me das tu paz y alejas el sufrimiento de mi lado._

_Cuando volteo siempre estás ahí esperando._

_Cuando te miro veo la inmensidad del infinito._

_Cuando no estás cerca me pregunto qué es de ti._

_Cuando me tomaste por sopresa huí de ti..._

_Cuando me sorprendo cometo errores._

Cerró el diario y lo abrió de nuevo, buscó sus últimas líneas esperando no encontrarlas, pero ahí estaban, dejó caer el libro antiguo y lo miró un rato como si esos trozos de papel amenazaran su existencia, luego con sus poderes lo acomodó debajo de su cama. Se recostó intentando pensar, intentando calmarse antes de provocar algún daño y ser un verdadero peligro para los demás.

" Raven, tienes que calmarte, nada ha pasado... Robin es tu amigo y nada más... él no... no sé por qué lo hizo, tal vez fue... una cosa... del momento, tal vez se dejó llevar y... no, él no haría algo así... Robin, Robin... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

De repente un sonido en forma de canción la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al cajón de donde provenía y lo abrió, vio en su interior un pequeño aparato regalo antiguo de su familia adoptiva, totalmente ajeno a su naturaleza pero que conservaba siempre encendido por si él la necesitaba. No podía creerlo, muy despacio lo tomó y miró en el identificador "Erios", dudó por un segundo pero al final contestó.

- Si..

- Raven, me da gusto que contestes, te fuiste muy rápido, no pude darte las gracias.. -las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron al instante. -Y me gustaría saber si puedo verte para agradecerte en persona. -todos los libros en la habitación empezaron a volar sin control alguno con la sola idea de volver a verlo, pero en ese momento el recuerdo de Robin se paseó por ahí.

- No... no puedo estoy ocupada -los libros cayeron alsuelo- y es mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar. -terminó la llamada sin darle tiempo a que dijera otra cosa.

"Bien o no, tal vez fue un error y si lo... no... Robin... tengo que hablar con él, estoy segura de que no era un juego... tal vez él me... y si a mi, y si nosotros... es mejor aclarar las cosas". Se puso de pie y se dirigió caminando hasta la habitación de su amigo.

&&&&&

Robin miraba al techo con la mente en blanco,imaginando todas las posibles reacciones de Raven e ideando excusas para no perder su amistad, para no perderla a ella. Decidió que el tiempo era su mejor aliado y mientras más se alejara de ella más probablemente lo perdonaría, no le gustaba huir de las cosas pero nunca tuvo tanto temor en su vida. Alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Robin... es hora del desayuno..

- Grcias Star, pero no voy a bajar... estoy... ocupado.

- Bueno, como quieras pero luego de una batalla como la de ayer es necesario que repongas todos los nutrientes, además ayer no quisiste cenar... Robin.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No Star -la respuesta salió automáticamente de sus labios pero luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- Estoy bien Star...

- Acabas de decir que no lo estabas, vamos, anímate y habla conmigo tal vez no haya nacido en la Tierra pero nací bajo una estrella guardiana del símbolo de amistad. Puedo escucharte. -la puerta se abrió dejándola entrar.

- Star yo... no sé si debería hablar sobre ésto...

- Es sobre Raven...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues nadie ha dicho nada pero es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes -ella sonaba tranquila y alegre, no conocía mucho de las relaciones terrestres pero sabía que "ese" tipo de relaciones eran las más apreciadas por los humanos.

- Sí... bueno no, no hay nada... ella me... yo... la amo, estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No se lo has dicho?

- No, para ella no soy nada más que un amigo.

- Creo que deberías decírselo porque cuando omites algo es como si mintieras...

- Ella está enojada conmigo...

- ¿Le hiciste algo malo? -la extraterrestre se asustó un poco con la confesión.

- Sí... yo.. la besé

- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo pudiste Hacerle una cosa tan horri...! ¿La besaste? -muy emocionada lo abrazó- Pero si eso no es nada malo, al contrario significa que la quieres

- Star...

- Disculpa -en ese momento lo dejó caer al suelo ya que estaba de un tono azulado.

- Gracias. Pero no creo que ella lo haya tomado así...

- Robin... prométeme que hablarás con ella para que aclaren las cosas.

- Pero yo...-

- Prométemelo.

- Está bien, te lo prometo, gracias Star. -luego la abrazó como gesto de agradecimiento.

El silencio que reinaba en la Torre se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con increíble fuerza, Robin y Starfire dieron un pequeño salto por el susto, miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación y se encontraba cerrada, totalmente negra. Del otro lado una muy confundida y dolida Raven no daba crédito de lo que acababa de ver, Robin, su Robin y Starfire abrazados... entonces ella tuvo razón en un principio sólo era un juego y nada más. Recuperó un poco el control de sí misma y regresó la puerta a la normalidad al tiempo en que corría para salir de la Torre y perderse entre la niebla matutitna.

CoNTiNuaRá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hello! Estoy muy contenta con la historia, un millón de gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir. Muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta este punto de la historia. No sé cuánto más dure, tal vez uno o dos capis más. Hice este capi un poco más largo que el anterior y se quedó un poco dramático... jaja... de nuevo gracias y nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Te amo Robin

En un instante Robin se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y miró a Star con bastante preocupación, ella también lo entendió y le dijo que la buscara, que su corazón la encontraría y sabría la forma exacta de hablar para hacerle entender las cosas. El titán salió de la torre corriendo, miró para todos lados pero no la vio, luego cerró los ojos esperando sentirla, pero tampoco dio resultado así que hizo lo único que le quedaba... seguir su instinto. Empezó a correr sin dirección alguna, pasaba dos o tres calles y luego daba vuela, al tiempo no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, levantó la vista ya exhausto y se dio cuenta de que el bosque estaba muy cerca, sintió un latido muy fuerte de su corzón y lo supo. "Ella está ahí". Retomó fuerzas corrió de nuevo, sin dirección exacta ni muchas fuerzas pasó entre maleza e innumerables árboles hasta que dio con una especie de burbuja de energía negra. "Raven... aquí estás...".

- Raven -gritó- ¡Necesito decirte algo! ¡Por favor Raven escúchame! No... no es lo que pensaste, no es lo que parecía... yo no... jamás podía hacerte algo así, jamás te dañaría, eres lo más importante que tengo, eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado... ya no puedo vivir sin ti...

Luego de quedarse sin voz se dejó caer en el suelo sin fuerzas, abandonado a su dolor y a su culpabilidad viendo como ella no lo escuchaba. Pensó en alguna forma de llegar con su querida Raven, de hacer que lo oyera y con suerte lo perdonara, le dio mil vueltas al asunto pero no se le ocurrió otra manera más que entrar en la energía, era un acto muy peligroso, prácticamente suicida, pero si no existía otra forma entonces intentarlo era su única opción. Se puso de pie y miró al frente, sólo oscuridad, retrocedió unos pasos y luego se impusó hasta adentrarse en un infinito sin luz.

&&&

Raven meditaba envuelta en su propia energía, su último recurso para no dañar a los demás, si era preciso que sus poderes dañaran a alguien sólo sería a ella misma.

"Qué fue lo que me pasó... por qué me dejé llevar por él y por mis tontas ilusiones... cómo me odio, cómo detesto ser lo que soy... cómo detesto sentir lo que no debo y no poder evitar... ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Robin? No... no puede ser su voz, no puede ser él, concéntrate Raven... deja de pensar tonterías y...

En ese instante sintió como alguien entraba en contacto con ella, como se adentraba en parte de su alma y era destruído lentamente por sus propias pesadillas. Abrió los ojos asustada por la idea de que estuviera dañanado a alguien y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba la persona a la que menos quería lastimar, su mejor amigo. Inconciente y en aparienca lejano a ella, intentó tomarlo de la mano pero no pudo, luego pensó mejor las cosas dejando un poco deado el miedo que sentía y quiso desaparecer la energía negra pero no pudo, sus poderes estaban fuera de control.

Por un instante creyó que lo perdería pero esa era una idea inaceptable, cerró los ojos y se esforzó por alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero se sentía perdida. En su mente recordó todas las pláticas y momentos que compartieron y en sus oídos resonó algo que siempre le decía - Ten esperanza, siempre hay esperanza mientras estemos juntos.

&&&

Fue una sensación extraña estar en ese sitio tan próximo al mounstro contra el que Raven luchaba, sus más profundos miedos y pesadillas afloraron mas reales que si lo fueran. La desesperación lo invadió de inmediato, no sólo por las horribles visiones sino porque pensó que nunca llegaría hasta ella, que moriría antes de aclararle las cosas y decirle que la amaba. Pero entre toda la confusión pudo sentirla,sintió su corazón y vio su silueta comoun extraño brillo en la oscuridad, abrió los ojos e intentó alcanzarla, estaba más lejos de lo que parecía.

&&&

Un gran ralámpago seguido de un trueno de igual magnituda se aparecieron en el cielo, las nubes se hicieron presentes y las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer empapándolo todo. Sigloa pareciern transcurrir antes de que se tocaran, pero cuendo lo hicieron el solo roce de sus dedos desapareció el campo que los envolvía y quedaron inconcientes en el pasto mojado.

Raven se sintió despertar, el agua le recorría todo el cuerpo y le nubalaba la vista, pensó que todo era un sueño hasta que sintió a alguien tomando su mano confuerza, miró y ahí estaba él, aferrado a ella como si no quisiera soltarla jamás. Se asustó mucho, igual y tal vez más que antes, pensó que le había arrebatado la vida... su mano estaba fría y él no despertaba. Reunió algo de fuerzas y se sentó sin soltarlo, recostó a Robin en su regazo y acomodó los cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente.

- Robin... Robin por favor, despierta. -pero nada sucedió.

Rendida por al cansiancio y la lluvia algunas gotas saladas corrieron camuflageadas por sus mejillas, esperó unos momentos más por un milagro y justo cuando las palabras de Robin ya no tenían sentido lo esuchó llamrla.

- Raven... -sólo fue un suspiro casi inaludible.

- Robin... despierta... Robin...- la emoción y el miedo de haberlo inaginado le impidieron hablar con claridad. En un suave movimiento apoyó su mano libre para sentarse, poco a poco recuperó la visibilidad y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba, justo frente a él, justo como quería tenerla para no perder un segundo más y aclarrle las cosas.

- Raven... yo... muchas gracias por salvarme..

- No -lo interrumpió- Tú me salvaste a mi cuando lo necesité y ahora puse en peligro tu vida, todo por un tnto sentimiento.

- ¿Un tonto sentimiento? No Raven, los sentiemientos no lo son, me costó aprenderlo, pero ahora lo sé.

- Robin... lamento haber confundido las cosas...

- No -esta vez fue él quien interrumpió- Yo lamento no haber sido sincero contigo desde el principío,lamento haberte mentido y no decirte ésto antes.

- No lo digas, no digas nada... lo vi y no tienes que darme explicaciones... comos amigos -las últimas palabras dolieron más que el fuego mismo.

- ¿Lo viste? Sé lo que viste pero eso fue un error, no hay nada entre Starfire y yo. Lo que lamente no haberte dicho es lo que siento por ti, es... que te amo.

- Robin... yo...

- No es necesario, no digas nada, siento haberte.. besado aquél día, siento no decir nada antes pero no siento estrenamorado de ti y lo único que te pido es que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor... no puedo vivir ya sin ti.

- Robin... no... nodigas eso, nunca dejaría de ser tu amiga, no importa qué pase... ¿En verdad no hay nada entre Starfire y tú?

- No, no lo hay... -antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la chica se le dejó ir encima con un gran abrazo cayendo los dos al suelo. Puso sus manos elrededor del cuello del chico y en un susurro se liberó de todo pesar, de todo lo que la tenía presa en sí misma.

- Yo también te amo, Robin. -luego se separó un poco para darle un suave beso, sus labios se rozaron lenta y pausadamente, descubriéndose, explorándose, saboreándose.

Terminaron el beso y se quedaron abrazados bajo las gotas de agua que poco a poco amenguaban, el silencio los envolvió pero no porque no supieran qué decirse, sino porque las palabras sobraban. Rato después bajo los primeros rayos de sol se quedaron dormidos, ambos lo necesitaban, descansar y estar cerca. Abandonados al sueño se quedaron un tiempo ilimitado, al despertar las estrellas cubrían el cielo y sus ropas ya estaban secas, lentamente se pusieron de pie y se miraron a los ojos, de un movimiento tomó las manos de la chica y habló en tono cómplice.

- Raven gracias por ser mi amiga... -la sonrisa en sus labios completaba el sentido de su voz.

- Cómo podría no serlo si te amo. -sus palabras fueron suaves pero muy seguras de sí mismas.

- Sabes que yo también te amo -se besaron muy suave, apenas un roze y luego sonrisas- Regresemos a la Torre, hay un anuncio que hacer...

- Claro...

&&&

De regreso en su hogar dieron la noticia a los titanes, quienes lo tomaron como la cosa más natural del mundo. Raven subió a su habitación antes de tomar el desayuno, cerró la puerta y llamó a sus manos al libro antiguo que guardaba sus secretos y sus asuntos sin resolver, lo hojeó y notó que las hojas sobre su padre estaban atenuadas, entonces sonrió un poco, antes de llegar a las últimas páginas respiró profundo, pero no vio nada, todo lo escrito sobre el amor pasado... sobre lo que ahora sabía no fue amor, tal vez una ilusión tal vez un anamoramiento, pero nada parecido a lo que sentía por Robin, nada comparado con lo que él significaba ahora.

Sonrió y tomó algo para escribir... de ahora en adelante las cosas serían diferentes, porque lo amaba y él también a ella, la felicidad en su corazón era inmensa pero llena de paz... ya no significaba un peligro para los demás.

FiN.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok... primero diculpas porque descompuse la historia... no sé qué pasó pero espero que el final esté bien. Y mil gracias por los reviews, aunque sean jitomatazos, lechugasos o algo así jeje... muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final y espero escribir algo mejor... jaja... GRACIAS!


End file.
